skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Nedder Test Area
The Nedder Test Area is a large floating test facility. This is listed as a Squad Adventure but players join as they would an open zone. There are seven sections outside of the center area shown on the map, however only five tests are required to complete the zone. Players will initially be sent here during the Pundits quest line given by Flavius . There does not appear to be a specific order in which the tests must be done as two jump platforms are active on arrival. After talking to Tercis, the Nedder Test Area Keeper, players will need to chose an active platform and once standing on it, press the spacebar to be sent to the joining area. The Hunt The jump point to this platform can be found on the northern point of the center area on the east side. The Hunt includes elimination of sky skates including Tobys and a Wind Jumper. Every time a group of Tobys is defeated, an Immortal will gain two stacks of Aspect of the Hunt for forty seconds. This buff increases the damage an Immortal does to all targets. The Tobys can be found around the outside of the area and the Wind Jumper can be found in the center. The Wind Jumper has a brutal front AOE that must be watched for and avoided. Goals * Do not die * Defeat the wind jumper without the aspect of the hunt * Obtain the full aspect of the hunt ** This is 20 stacks of the aspect. Ancient Golem The jump point to this platform can be found on the northern point of the center area on the west side. In this area the Immortal must gather several components from broken golems or by destroying active golems for the parts they need. Once they have collected seven of them, they can return to the center of the area and activate the ancient golem. The Ancient Golem hits very hard, but only has two major abilities. The first ability it will pause its attacks to fire mortar like shells that give a faint purple line where they will impact. If an Immortal is standing at the impact site, they will take a large amount of damage. Its second ability is that it will surround itself with three pylons and a shield that prevents damage. The golem will heal over time as long as this ability is active. An Immortal must disable the pylons by interacting with them. Once all three have been disabled, the golem will resume attacking the Immortal normally. Goals * Assemble the Golem without destroying any Golems. * Make it within time 3:00 * Cpllect a complete set of components before eliminating the gladiator. 0/12 ** This goal makes the golem much stronger. Labyrinth The jump point for this section can be found on the east side of the center map. This area is a maze like structure that spawns a random set of enemies within it. There are a of 9 groups of enemies and one guardian enemy for a total of ten groups. The basic goal is to find all the spheres within the maze. Goals * Eliminate all the enemies in the Labyrinth 0/10 * Find all the spheres 0/4 * Make it within time 3:00 Dangerous Enemy The jump point for this section is on the west side of the center area northern pad. In this area, an Immortal will face off against a boss-like creature of one of the many different armies. Goals * Make it within time 2:10 ** The Immortal has to engage the creature within the time limit. If the Immortal dies and the timer has expired, they will fail this goal. * Don't pickup more health orbs 0/4 Course The jump point for this section is on the west side of the center area southern pad. This area is a jump puzzle with several obstacles. The first is several golems that fire large balls of energy that travel forward in front of them. If an Immortal comes in contact with one of these balls of energy, they will take a large amount of damage and be knocked back, and possibly off, the platform several meters. The second is that in certain areas of the course, there are mines that do a large amount of damage. These mines are completely invisible to Immortals. There are mine locator pylons near each of the mine areas that allow an Immortal to highlight where the mines are to avoid them on their way across the path. The last obstacle is the three Golem Watchers that can be found on several points across the course. These watchers do not have a large sight range and thus are easily avoided. There are five points through the course the Immortal must reach to complete the course and each point the Immortal reaches acts like a save point allowing them to resurrect from that point if they die. Goals * Do not die 3/3 * Avoid the watchers * Defeat the watchers. * Don't step on any mines 2/2 Altar of Life The jump point for this section is on the south side of the center area eastern pad. In this area an Immortal will find dozens of Guardians of Death patrolling around. In the center, they will find an Altar of Life they can interact with. Once an Immortal activates the Altar of Life, a friendly Guardian of life will be summoned. To complete this area, the Immortal must escort the Guardian to all of the four Altars of Death on the North, South, East, and West sides of this area. If the Guardian of Life comes in contact with any of the Guardians of Death, it will be slain instantly. Colosseum The jump point for this section is on the south side of the center area western pad. This area challenges an Immortal by summoning several waves of enemies to fight against. There are ten waves in total. At waves four and eight, stronger enemies are summoned, but they also drop an item that can be picked up that increases the amount of damage an Immortal does. To complete the optional task for this area, you must clear all enemies on your first try. Category:Test area